iCarly iPod shuffle
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: A bunch of songfics written to songs on my iPod. all pairings T because I don't know what will come of some of the songs
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**Author's Note: This is the 1st of many songfics i will write. There will be all pairing in this, even pairings I don't support because I write them based on what I think the song is trying to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the songs that are written about**

Gotta Be Somebody-Nickelback. Seddie

Freddie's POV

"I can't believe her. How could she just leave me?" I asked confused

"She left us both." Sam replied "Don't worry there's gotta be somebody out there for you. Obviously that's not Carly."

"Yeah." I said

Sam and I were sitting in the Groovy Smoothie talking about how Carly had ditched us all to go to L.A. when she got offered a job. I looked up at Sam, something seemed different, but I don't know what.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I ask sheepishly

"Yeah sure." Sam says

We're walking now. 'The moonlight is so pretty. Damn it why does this feel so right?' I think to myself. Whoa, why is Sam staring at me?

"What?" I ask

"I honestly don't know. Something is bugging me but I can't tell what it is." She feels it too

That's when it hit me. I saw Sam in a new light. I like Sam. She's a diamond in the rough. I guess you never know when love will show up.

"I think I know what it is!" I exclaim excitedly

"What?" she asks surprised and slightly startled

To show her I leaned in and kissed her. She was bewildered at first, but then she started kissing me back.

"I guess I was right, I knew there had to be somebody out there for you." Sam said softly

**Please review :)**


	2. Invisible

**Author's Note: this is my second songfic. this one is a Cam story fyi. I'm uploading this to avoid posting another chapter of it started with a couch til tomorrow so that i dont post all the chapters and then i won't have anymore to post and it will take longer for me to start posting again. anyway i'm rambling here's the story.**

Invisible Taylor swift cam

Sam's POV

I'll bet he doesn't even see the way her eyes are lighting up. Freddie Benson is staring at Carly again, nothing new. Only one problem, I'm in love with Carly. And it's not the fake love Freddie feels for her because he thinks she's cute. I really love her. Finally Freddie walked away. "You know that he only loves you because of your pretty face right." I ask

"That's not the only reason!" Carly shouts back furiously. Wow her face is so red with anger it's like she's on fire. It's so cute. If only she could realize that I'm falling for her. Then I thought oh-no what if she's getting defensive because she's falling for Freddie.

"Oh shit." oops did I just say that our loud?

"What?" Carly asks

"Nothing, nothing." I say before leaving for class

later

I'm sitting in class trying to think of ways to get Carly to notice me. I hate thinking so it's not really going well. I'm like a shadow on a cloudy day to her. Invisible, that's a good way to describe it.

Even later

I can't believe it! Carly I'd going on a date with Fredelina. I wish she could just see that he doesn't really love her.

"Hi guys." I say with a fake smile

"Puckett" Freddork said

"Hey Sam. Ooohh we gotta go. Are you coming over later?" Carly asks me

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you guys later." I said as they walk away

"Carly, we could be a beautiful miracle!" I shout but she and Freddie are already gone.

**Please review :)**


	3. Second Chance

**Author's note: i'm not getting reviews and it's making me sad :( Please review otherwise i might give up on writing and i dont want to do that.**

Spencer's POV

I was talking to my best friend Eric. I needed to tell him that I was thinking about leaving my mom and taking my 5 year old sister Carly with me. I had just turned 18 so it was legal.

"Dude, I'm leaving." I stated

"Why?" he asked

"My mom is nuts. I gotta get Carly out of there."

"Oh"

"I'm just going to leave one day without telling her." I told him "Please tell her that I tried to make her realize that we have to start our own lives. I'm not angry with her."

"I will" Eric said tearing up

"Please don't cry for me. I'm not scared about this." I reassured Eric "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Not only for me and Carly, but our mom too."

"Yeah man. Take that chance." Eric seemed genuinely excited for me.

A few weeks later

Moving to Seattle was one of the best things I ever did. Mom is finally getting the help she needs, I'm going to college, and Carly's having fun in kindergarten. She met a girl named Sam. Sam can be rough at times but, she has been really nice to Carly. Eric says things have been going well for him too. I guess goodbye was our second chance.

**Yes this one is very short. Some of the stories are. the next one i hope to post will be Sam's POV as she writes a letter to Freddie. What song is it? You'll have to review to find out**. **Please review so I don't stop writing.**


	4. Already Gone

**Author's Note: Some of these song fics might start sounding connected. They are NOT in any way, shape, or form connected. Each one is it's own universe. In this story the normal type is Sam's thoughts, the _italics_ is her letter to Freddie. just don't want anyone getting confused.**

Already Gone Kelly Clarkson- Seddie

Sam's POV

I sat in my room staring down at the letter I was writing for Freddie. I really wish that I didn't have to write this but it was necessary. As I started to tear up, I continued on with my note:

_Freddie, _

_Remember all the things we wanted for ourselves? We should've known that they were impossible while we were together. We were always meant to say goodbye. _I wrote with tears in my eyes. _We were on the verge of burning out. I don't want to hurt you but, it looks like I can't stop. It doesn't matter who but, one of us has to go. I want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better. I want you to move on. _I was crying at this point. _I'm writing this letter because it's hard to look at you. I know you'll be able to find someone else. I bet you Carly still loves you. I promise you that this is the last time I will make you cry. You may not have realized, but our relationship was poisonous. Perfect couldn't keep the love alive. _It was true. _We know it's wrong. There's no moving on for me. At least not while I'm here. I want this to be easier for you too. So I'm already gone._

_Sam_

I read over my note again. I knew what I had to do. Go drop the note on Freddie's door in the middle of the night. Then leave town to go live with Melanie.

**Please review :)**


	5. What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note: Ok so I decided to make some changes in my format for writing these songfics. I will be puting the lyrics in the stories and they are longer now. I like this writing style better and will probably take down the songs I already posted to revamp them. Tell me what you think of these changes and if you think I Should redo my other songs. it's all up to you. I can't wait for iBeat the heat tonight woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly and I don't own the song either :( I wish i did.**

What are you waiting for?- Miranda Cosgrove Creddie

_Standing here in our final hour  
__  
I can't believe this is the end_

_Now I wish that I had the power_

_To start this all over again_

Carly Shay couldn't believe that she and her best friends had just finished the final web cast of iCarly. She and Sam couldn't go on without there tech producer Freddie who was moving back to Detroit. His mom said that she wanted to be near his sister and dad's graves. He was leaving in the morning. Sam was saying goodbye now. As Carly stood there in thought, she wished she could start things over again.

_Cause I now that I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_And I'd hate to leave it this way_

_So just make a move you've got nothing to lose no!_

She knows that she'll miss him so much. She realizes she loves him. She'd hate to leave everything the way it was. As Sam left the room and Freddie walked toward her Carly thought 'come on Freddie, just make a move. You've got nothing to lose'

_Here I am take a chance_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm telling you as a friend_

_We could be so much more_

'Freddie take a chance. Really what are you waiting for?' she thought before saying out loud "I'm saying this as a friend. We could've been so much more."

"I knew that." He said as he remembered Sam telling him he was bacon to Carly

_I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_

_So make my day_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

"I never thought someone could make me feel this way." She stated "Please make my day." She pleaded

"That way?" He asked

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as a response

_Without you it's gonna be lonely_

_So let's make the most of tonight_

_Did I ever say you were the only_

_One who could make it alright?_

"Without you it'll be very lonely. Can't we make the most of our last night together?" She pleaded

"But Carly what abo-" Then she cut him off

"Did I ever tell you that you're the only one who can always make things alright?"

"No But-"

_Now I don't know when I'm gonna see you again_

_Can you take my mind off the pain?_

_So just make a move_

_You've got nothing to lose no!_

"I don't know when or if I'll see you again. Take my mind off the pain. Just make a fricken move; you've got nothing to lose!" She practically yelled

_Here I am take a chance_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm telling you as a friend_

_We could be so much more_

"I'm right here. Take a chance. What are you waiting for?" she really wanted to know

"There's nothing I'm waiting for. I'm thinking" he stated

"About what?"

"How this could hurt both of us." He said boldly

_I never though anyone ever could make me feel this way_

_So make my day_

_Don't make me feel stupid_

_Don't say I was wrong_

"You're the only one to ever make me feel this way. Please don't make me feel stupid or say I was wrong." She pleaded again

_Building this up in my mind for so long_

_Now our time's running out_

_So you've got to be strong_

"I've been building this up for awhile. Time's running out. You're leaving tomorrow. Be strong."

_If you wanna make this right_

_Break the ice_

_Don't think twice_

_Take me away_

Freddie had been listening to Carly pleading for him to "Make things right" and he struggled with his decision because he really didn't want to hurt her when he left. She was telling him not to think twice and so on. Ironically as she said "Take me away" he decided and quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. That kiss turned into a heavy make-out session, which was turning into something bigger.

_What are you waiting for?_

Right before entering Carly Freddie paused and asked "Are you sure?"

Carly responded "What are you waiting for?"

_I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_

_So make my day_

_Here I am take a chance_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm telling you as a friend we could be so much more_

_I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_

_So make my day_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

Carly thought that her pleading could turn into great song lyrics. Freddie had taken that chance and made Carly's day. Ten he wondered what he had been waiting for.

They definitely made the most of that night.

**What do you think? Enjoy iBeat the heat!**


	6. Crazier

_**Author's note: Ok so this songfic kinda sounds like a jumbled mess to me. As i wrote it it sounded fine but then when i finished ithought it didn't make sense, but then i read it and it kinda did so idk how it sounds. i was hopped up on 2 and a half hershey's cookie and cream bars plus pepsi and r/c at 12:00 am when i wrote this. it's the song crazier by taylor swift. It's Seddie! :) **_

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

It just wasn't part of my personality. Go with the flow. Not mama. I was the one to fight the flow. That's why I pushed him away. It was the obvious way to go. So I wanted to try a different way. That way led me to Logan. He was the star basketball player. The hard one to get. That's why I went after him. Not you. Of course he saw opportunity in me too, but not what I thought. He saw a girl who would be easy to manipulate. Then he hurt me.

_Til you opened the door_

_Now there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

That's when you found me. Crying into Carly's shoulders. My guard was down, so you were able to open the door to the other side of me. I finally gave in and you showed me things I've never seen before.

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find the wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Going against everything made it impossible for me to live up to my potential, but when you opened that door everything changed.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_And spin me around_

_You make it crazier, crazier_

When I was finally better again, you were so excited. You picked me up and spun me around and I got a feeling. A feeling I didn't recognize. You made me crazy. I couldn't explain it.

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

When I look into your chocolate brown eyes it's so easy to get lost. I just fall into them. I don't get how you can make as crazy as you do. I still don't get it.

_I watched from a distance as you_

_You made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

So I started watching you to see how you did it. I watched from a distance of course. I couldn't let you know how much you were on my mind. I saw that you lived life to the fullest. Made it your own. To you the gray skies were just a different shade of blue.

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_But you made it so real_

I wanted nothing more than to know how that felt. Somehow you made it real. Still unexplainable how you made me feel.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Then suddenly you opened the door fully to show me what I couldn't see. The answer to how you made me feel. It opened my eyes and made believe that going with the flow was the right thing to do.

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_And spin me around_

_You make it crazier, crazier_

When I finally admit it that you are the one and only person for me you lifted me up and spun me again, but this time it made sense, how you made me feel. You made me crazy in love.

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh oh_

I still get lost in your amazing eyes. I fall into them every time. You make me crazy

_Baby you showed me what livin is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore oh oh_

Babe, you managed to show me that life is for the living. I don't want to hide my true self anymore.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_And spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

Crazy: a good way to describe my relationship with Freddie. The way I feel when he spins me around when we're really happy or when I look in his eyes. He makes me crazier.

**Does it sound crazy? Please let me know!**


	7. Collide

**Author's Note: I always saw this song as a duet between a guy who likes a girl but the girl is massively confused about whether she likes him. It was actually a really good description song of the relationship between me and 1 of my closest guy friends (Until he quit talking to me for no apparent reason just as figured out that I wanted to date him) and now I see it as an amazing seddie song ****Yes Sam is a little ooc in this story. POV's follow the fonts.**

**Bold-Freddie**

_Italics-Sam_

_**Bold italics-both**_

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**

It was tradition. After each iCarly both Sam and I would spend the night at Carly's apartment. Spencer always made us sleep downstairs so he could "Keep an eye on us." A few weeks ago Carly told Sam that I liked her right after I admitted it to Carly. Carly told me when she told Sam, and she thought that Sam liked me too. She told me to wait and Sam would come around when she was ready. I couldn't help but be close to Sam though. I watched as the sun came up and Sam's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She was barely awake and there I was talking to her already.

**I'm open your closed**

**Where I'll follow you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

The fact that I told Carly proved that I was more open than Sam was. I was an open book, she was a closed book. I would always be happy to follow her anywhere she wanted to go. Even build-a bra and other girly places like that. I was content being around her. I constantly tell her jokes or allow her to make fun of me just to see her face light up the way it does when she laughs.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find **

**You and I collide**

I'm so stupid, today I said and did everything wrong. First I tripped over my own shoe right in front of Sam, then I said something extremely corny to her, then I collided with her. Ugh, how can she like a nub like me?

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know _

_I'm always on your mind_

It was four years ago when Freddie first came into my life. He came right up to me and said hello. He made that first impression. I started making fun of him for liking Carly. I never thought he would love me. That thought really scares me.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find_

_You and I collide_

He tripped today, it was really funny, poor guy. He told me I should try out for a singing contest. Hell no. He looked really sad after that as he slowly walked away. And somehow, we managed to collide later that day. Collide, that's an interesting word for us.

**Don't stop here**

_I've lost my place_

**I'm close behind**

"Hey Sam wait!" Freddie yelled after the girl of his dreams

"I have to go. My mom has lost it." She explained

"I'll go with you." He stated boldly

Sam stopped

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

"You may have fallen down and suggested I do something I would never do" Sam began

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

**You finally find**

_You and I_

_**Collide**_

"But somehow you still manage to make my day. Every day. I realized why the word Collide stuck in my head." She said

"You and I." Freddie started

"Collide" Sam finished

**You finally find **

_You and I _

_**Collide**_

**You finally find**

_You and I _

_**Collide**_

That's when Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam for the second time ever. Carly was right when she said to wait for Sam to figure things out. Eventually Sam had figured out that she and Freddie collided.

**Reviews are my drug. Please feed my addiction.**


	8. Need you now

**Author's ****Note: So this is one of my favorite song EVER! i sing this one to myself all the time, and i'm really proud of this story. I think it's a little short, but i really think this is one of my better ones. enjoy!**

Need you now- Lady Antebellum definate Seddie

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cuz I can't fight it anymore_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_For me it happens all the time_

I sat on my floor staring at all the pictures of me and Freddie. They were from a happier time of course. The pictures were from when we were in love. Us breaking up was a "mutual agreement" but I never wanted to leave him and I've never stopped loving him. It's been about a year now, but I still have his number. Again I reach for my phone trying to fight the urge to call him and seeing if he still loves me. I want to know if he ever thinks of me like I think of him. I just have to remind myself that he doesn't and that I'll just end up at Carly's again crying about how I miss him and everything.

_**It's a quarter after 1, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I could do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

I look at the clock it's 1:15 a.m. and I'm sitting here all alone needing him. I'm losing control of myself and the strong persona that I've worked so hard to keep. Freddie was the only one I ever let myself lose control with. It seemed ironic that now I'm losing control because of him and he's not even here. I can't live without him. I never thought I'd say this again but, Fredward Benson I need you now.

**Another shot of whiskey **

**Can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

**For me it happens all the time **

I sat alone in my apartment drinking the whiskey that it was too easy to get in here once my mom left for work. I keep glancing at the door, hoping that Sam will just open the door and barge in the way she did when we were still together. This was a normal occurrence for me. Although I had initiated the break up I felt that it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Now I'm sitting here alone still in love with her and she's probably moved on. I wonder if she ever thinks of me from time to time. She would never guess but she never leaves my mind.

_**It's a quarter after 1, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now **_

_**And I don't know how I could do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

I glance at the clock. It's a quarter after 1. I can feel the buzz of the alcohol and I'm starting to lose control of myself. I find myself reaching for my phone, but I figure she's already asleep and if she is awake she won't want to talk to me. I've been saying this for awhile, Sam Puckett I need you now.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

I finally decided that I didn't care if it hurt me. I'd rather call him and end up feeling hurt than feel nothing at all. I picked up my phone and dialed.

Freddie's POV

Out of nowhere my phone started ringing. I looked and the caller id said it was Sam. That was the number I never thought I would see pop up again. I quickly answered "Hello?"

_It's a quarter after 1, I'm all alone and I need you now_

**And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

_**And I don't know how I could do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

"Freddie, I need you. I'm all alone and I need you now." Sam told me

"Sam. I know I said that I wouldn't call, but I've wanted to. I'm a little drunk but I need you now." I told her

"I'm on my way." She said before hanging up

_**I just need you now**_

_Oh baby I need you now_

15 minutes later Freddie's apartment Sam's POV

I arrived at Freddie's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened and I kissed him with all the passion I had been storing up for the last year. He kissed me back with just as much passion. It was so right we belonged together. As we pulled away I whispered "Oh baby I need you now." He responded by kissing me again and we continued happily into the night.

**little note to Seth Morningstar: i listened to the song and i am going to try so hard to write an amazing story for it, however right now i'm getting a massive case of writer's block. I hope that listening to the song a few more times and writing some of my other stories will break the ****block and I can write an awesome story. **


	9. Learn My Lesson

**Author's Note: So I managed to remember how most of this story went and got it re typed up pretty fast. I'm proud of myself for that. I think my original was probably better, but unfortuantely I don't have that version anymore :( Oh well this one is still good too. Enjoy! **

Learn my lesson-Daughtry Creddie

Freddie's POV

_Tonight the sunset means so much_

_The one thing that you know you'll never touch_

_Like the Feeling, the real thing_

_I reach out for the sweet dream_

_But somehow the darkness wakes me up_

I sat on the fire escape watching the sunset. I loved watching it, just knowing that man will never be able to get there is so interesting. I used to sit out here and do this with Carly all the time. I missed being with her, suddenly there she was. We were still together and in love. I reached out for her, only to be jolted awake by the sound of thunder. I had fallen asleep on the fire escape again. I woke up to see that the sun had set and a storm was rolling in.

_I've felt this emptiness before_

_All the times that i've been broken, I still run right back for more_

I walked back into my apartment, feeling a familiar sense of emptiness. I've been left broken by Carly many times. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Carly standing there. She looked at me and said

"Hi Freddie, I want you back." I've heard it so many times before, and once again I ran right back into her arms, most likely to go through this whole process over again.

_You think that I'd learn my lesson by now_

_You think that I'd somehow figure out_

_That if you strike the match you're bound to feel the flame_

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_

_I paid that price long enough_

_But still I drive myself right through the pain_

_Yeah, well it turns out, I haven't learned a thing_

You think I would've known that it would happen again, you think I'd learn. Being with Carly, I'm just setting myself up for pain. The cost of her love is the large amount of pain I suffer through. I've been paying that price since 6th grade, and it turns out I haven't learned anything.

_Sometimes I think I'm better off_

_If I turn out the lights, and close up shop_

_And give up the longing, believeing, and belonging_

_Just hold down my head and take the loss_

Just like I predicted, We broke up a week later. Sometimes I think that I should just give up on Carly, Ignore her when she Says that she wants to get back together again. Ignore her longing, quit believing her. Beacuse I don't belong with her. I just need t accept it and take a loss.

_You think that I'd learn my lesson by now_

_You think that I'd somehow figure out_

_That if you strike the match you're bound to feel the flame_

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_

_I paid that price long enough_

_But still I drive myself right through the pain_

_Yeah, well it turns out, I haven't learned a thing_

"Dude, can't you freakin learn?" Sam asked me befuddled

"Learn what?" I asked back at her

"That Carly's just playing with you." She said annoyed

"I've thought about it." I admitted

"Then stop going after her. You're just setting yourself up for more heartbreak." For the first time I realized that Sam was being genuine and really did care about my feelings

"I still haven't learned, and honestly Sam, I don't think I ever will." I said as I left the room

_You think that I'd learn my lesson by now_

_You think that I'd somehow figure out_

_That if you strike that match you're bound to feel the flame_

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love_

_Paid that price long enough_

_But still I drive myself right through the pain_

_Yeah, well it turns out, I haven't learned a thing_

I walked back across the hall to my apartment, away from Carly and Sam. Sam just doesn't understand how deep my love for Carly is. That love makes the pain bearable. Makes it easier for me to pay the price and power through the pain.

_You think that I'd learn my lesson by now_

_You think that I'd somehow figure out_

_I haven't learned a thing ( Haven't learned, Haven't learned)_

_I haven't learned a thing_

It's been a few weeks now. Carly and I are back together again. Sam was pissed and I think a little saddened by it. Carly and I have been together for 3 weeks now, I think this time we'll actually stay together. I was right, I still haven't learned a thing.

**Please leave reviews!**


	10. Beautiful Monster

**Author's Note: Seddieness! Nuff said.**

Beautiful Monster- Ne-Yo Seddie

_In all my life_

_and the hereafter_

_I'__ve never seen someone like you_

_ you'__re a knife_

_sharp and deadly_

_and its me_

_that you cut into_

_But i don't mind_

_in fact i like it_

_though i'__m terrified_

_i'__m turned on but scared of you_

All my life she's been the only one I've ever seen, who can make me feel that way. Her words are like a knife that punches through my chest, sharp and deadly. You think that would bother me, but it doesn't. Don't get me wrong she terrifies me sometimes, but I like that about her. I'm scared of her and that's what turns me on._  
_  
_She'__s a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don'__t mind  
And i need her, said i need her, beautiful monster, but i don'__t mind_

"Sam. Sam! Don't! Do-AGH!" I yelled as Sam tackled me with a fish in her hand. "What... Is... This... For?" I asked through the hits

"For stealing mama's ham." She explained but that left me more confused

"What? I didn't steal any ham." I tried explaining

"Really?" she stopped hitting me "So Carly just ran out? Weird." Then she proceeded to hit me again

"NOW WHAT?" I yelled

"Oh, now this is just for fun."

"Monster" I called her. The funny thing is, even while she's attacking me with a fish, she still beautiful and I really don't mind that she's hitting me.

_Ohhhh  
Said I don't mind i don't i don't mind  
No i don'__t mind  
i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
No i don'__t mind  
I don't mind i don't i don't mind  
Ohhh No i don'__t mind  
_

Nope. I don't care that she hits me constantly. In fact that is her way of showing affection for me. At least in my theory it is. What is that theory you may ask? Well, when a girl constantly picks on a guy, it usually mean she likes him. I'm hoping that one day she'll admit it or at least give me a sign that my theory is true.

_In her eyes is love and fire_

_and my heart_

_she'__s burnin through  
But i don'__t mind_

_in fact i like it_

_tho i__,__m terrified_

_i__,__m turned on but scared of you_

When she's angry I always see a burning fire in her eyes, a deep strange passion. Torturing me is something that she loves. She doesn't realize that she's burning a hole right into my heart, branding me as her's forever. I love that she does that. She still scares the crap out of me, but I love Sam all the same.

_She__,__s a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don'__t mind  
And i need her, and i need her, said i need her, said i need her, beautiful monster, but i don'__t mind i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
No i don't mind_

When she finally quit hitting me, we both got up and went to go sit on Carly's couch. She and Spencer were in Yakima visiting their Granddad again, and me and Sam felt weird hanging out anywhere else, so she picked the lock on Carly's front door and here we were. We had started out on opposite sides of the couch, I didn't realize that we were subconsciously moving closer to the middle and each other. When our shoulders touched is when I noticed we were moving. I felt a jolt of electricity and I realized just how bad I needed my beautiful monster.

_Playin with my heart and she'__s playin with my mind._

_And i don'__t mind i don't i don't mind_

_no i don'__t i don't mind_

_no i don'__t mind, i don't i don't mind  
i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
No i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
I don't mind i don't i don't mind  
Ohhh No i don'__t mind_

Before I could even comprehend what was happening Sam suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward her much like she did when she told me "Mama plays to win." a few months ago. Only this time when she turned me toward her she kissed me! I was shocked but at the same time I was thrilled. I kissed her back and before long we broke apart.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Just felt like it." she responded

She was messing with me. I knew it. Messing with my heart and my mind, but of course I don't mind. She's a monster, but she's my beautiful monster.

_She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don__,__t mind  
And i need her, said i need her, beautiful monster, but i don'__t mind__,don't__ mind  
i don't mind i don't i don't mind  
No i don'__t mind  
I don't mind i don't i don't mind  
Ohhh No i don'__t mind_

_ohhh ohhhh_  
_Said I don't mind i don't i don't mind_  
_Ohhh No i don't mind_

**_Reviews are beautiful too. =)_**


	11. Every Other Weekend

**Author's Note: Yay! this is the longest thing I've written so far! I really have a thing for Seddie duets, no clue why, I just do. **

Seddie- Every Other Weekend Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney

POV's

Sam-_Italics_

Freddie-**Bold**

Both-_**Italicized Bold**_

_Every other Friday It's toys, and clothes, and backpacks_

_Is everybody in? Ok, let's go see dad_

_Same time in the same spot_

_Corner of the same old parking lot_

_Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad_

_We trade a couple words, and looks, and kids again_

_Every other weekend_

It's that Friday night again. The Friday that my children, Rylee, Logan, and Cassidy, were going to their father's house for the weekend.

"Ok, does everybody have everything?" I asked them before we got in the car. One of them would always manage to forget something "Rylee, You have your homework?"

"Yes Mom." my 10 year old replied with an attitude. She's so much like me, except the brown hair.

"Don't use that tone with me." I scolded before turning to my only son Logan "Do you have all your clothes and your soccer ball?"

"Yes Mommy. I made sure I did." My 6 year old was such a little sweetie

"Ok, and Cassidy I helped you pack everything except Brittany. You have her right?" Cassidy was still so small I had to pack her things except her favorite doll Brittany. We forgot Brittany one weekend and Cass went crazy screaming all night, but that's a three year old for you. She held up Brittany showing me she had her.

"Alright, everyone in the car." I pointed and my kids responded right away

Once they were all in we drove to the walmart in town to meet Freddie and switch the kids around. When we got there Freddie was already waiting right outside his car door. As soon as I stopped Rylee and Logan jumped out of the car and ran to their dad. Cassidy kept screaming DADDY! and DOWN! until I could get out and get her out of her car seat. Then she ran over to Freddie too. I was happy my kids had such a good relationship with their dad, even if I couldn't.

"Hi" I said akwardly as I walked over with everyone's stuff

"Hello, Sam." Freddie replied just as awkwardly

"Well, Rylee has Math, Science, and as always Spelling homework to do, Logan has soccer practice at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon, and here is Brittany so Cass won't freak at bedtime." I explained and Freddie rolled his eyes

"I know what my kids do. You don't have to remind me every time we meet here."

"Well I wanted to be sure." I sneered before hugging the kids goodbye and turning back to my car. Yeah, Freddie and I didn't have the best relationship anymore.

**Every other weekend**

**Very few exceptions**

**I pick up the love we made in both my arms**

**It's movies on the sofa**

**Grilled cheese, I cut the crust off**

**But that's not the way mom makes daddy, breaks my heart**

**I miss everything I used to have with her, again**

**Every other weekend**

"Come on guys." I said after Sam left in her car "We'll go watch movies and stuff. Ok?"

"Alright." Rylee said

"Woo!" Logan was excited, Cassidy just stood in font of me reaching up signaling for me to pick her up. I did, then we all got in my car and went back to my house so I could make dinner and watch movies with them.

"Ok, What movie do we want to watch?" I asked when we got to the house

"Hot Tub Time Machine." Rylee said

"No, you guys are too young for that one." I told them

"Cinderella!" Cassidy exclaimed her favorite movie

"Cassidy, that's a baby movie." Logan said

"Well, why don't we watch that one now, then when Cass goes to bed we'll watch the first Harry Potter movie Ok." I compromised

"Ok." Logan agreed sadly

"Alright now, who wants grilled cheese?" I asked

"ME!" Three kids replied

"Ok, here sit down and I'll hand you the sandwiches." I told them. They obeyed and I started the movie. Everything was going fine until

"Dad you burned the grilled cheese!" Rylee and Logan complained simultaneously and Cassie had a look of disgust on her little face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry guys." I apologized feeling really bad

"It's ok." Rylee said "Let's just watch the movie."

**But I can't tell her I love her**

_I can't tell him I love him_

**Cause there's too many questions **

_**And ears in the car**_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

**I don't tell her I need her**

_**he/she's over me, that's where we are**_

**So we're as close as we might ever be again**

_**Every other weekend**_

After the kids were all in bed I sat on my couch thinking about them. And their mother. It really sucks that I can't tell her how much I still love and need her. The only time I ever see her is when we're switching kids around so I can't tell her then. I don't want to get my kids hopes up for something that probably wouldn't happen. I love her but, she's over me.

Sam's POV

I felt so bad about what I said to Freddie when I dropped the kids off tonight. Being mean and going back to the way I acted around him in middle school was the only thing I could think to do. But, just like then, I want to tell him that I love him and I miss him oh so much. My kids are suffering but I can't get their hopes up about anything. I just have to accept that Freddie and I are now as close as we're ever going to be again. When we see each other every other weekend.

_Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning_

_I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

_I know why, but I don't know why_

_We'd ever let this happen_

_Fallin for forever was a big mistake_

_There's so much not to do and all day not to do it in_

_Every other weekend_

I woke up early on Saturday. I had gotten used to waking up early to Rylee and Logan about to kill each other and Cassidy screaming at them. These weekends when I woke up and didn't hear anything but silence killed me. I always got up and turned the TV on, leaving it on all day, just for the noise. How could Freddie and I let ourselves get so deep? We should have known that we would never last forever. We fought before we even got married and even more after Rylee and Logan started growing up. We were about to call it quits when I found out I was pregnant with Cassidy. Then things started to get better again, I should've known that would just be temporary. She was born then we were fighting more than ever. We finalized the divorce right after her first birthday. This is what I do all day on Saturday, sit and think about how I screwed up my life and my kids lives. I do it simply because there is nothing else to do. All day long.

**Every other Sunday, I empty out my backseat**

**While my children hug their mother in the parking lot**

**We don't touch, we don't talk much**

**Maybe goodbye to each other**

**Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got**

**I re convince myself, we did the right thing again**

**Every other weekend**

I reached into the backseat of my car, pulling out backpacks, a soccer ball, and who could forget Brittany. The kids were hugging Sam happy of course to see her again.

"Here we go." I said putting everything down so I could say goodbye to my children

"Bye dad. See you in two weeks." Rylee hugged me

"I love you daddy!" Logan hugged me tightly

"Daddy!" Cassidy whined on the ground. I picked her up and hugged her

"Bye Princess." I said before handing her to Sam, careful not to touch her.

"Rylee did her homework?" Sam asked me

"All done. Logan's soccer practice went great." I added

"Thanks." She said "Alright everyone in the car." She told the kids "Bye Freddie." She said before getting in the car and driving away.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes, feeling empty without Rylee, Logan, and Cassidy. I had to tell myself that it was better for them this way. That me and Sam fighting would have made their lives so horrible. Finally I got in my car and drove back to an empty house.

**So I can't tell her I love her**

_I can't tell him I love him_

**Cause there's too many questions **

_**And ears in the car**_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

**I don't tell her I need her**

_**he/she's over me, that's where we are**_

**So we're as close as we might ever be again**

_**Every other weekend**_

How can I tell her I still love her? What Can I tell her to get her to talk to me alone. So many questions with no answer. I spend the next two weeks trying to answer the questions, with no result. Finally it's my weekend with the kids again. I drive to the walmart parking lot, planning to ask her to talk to me. I just don't know how to.

Sam's POV

I'm driving again. Three kids in my backseat and no idea how to tell their father I still love and miss him.

**Yeah, for 15 minutes, we're a family again**

**God, I wish that he was still with me again**

_**Every other weekend**_

We spent those fifteen minutes passing over things and children and the norm of what's going on in their lives. For that time we seem like a family again. I wish we were really a whole family again. God I miss him so much, but I just can't tell him.

Both POV's (Same time)

So we go back to our routine of not speaking much and only seeing each other every other weekend.

**So this is a sadder Seddie song. I know but I can't change the song. What do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
